All is not as it seems
by Murkay
Summary: The prequel to 'I want to go to her'. The reason why Avery needs to set boundaries.


It's Friday night and the cast and crew have just finished the live show of TGS and they are excited about the after party as this week's guest is Billy Ray Cyrus and the crew want to see if Jenna can 'tap' into the country star and once again impress with her rendition of Tennis Night; a single which reached the top 10 in Arizona.

Liz is at the bar fidgeting with her dress as her stockings have started to fall down. The cast presume it is Liz's attempts at dancing and start to replicate her innovative dance moves.

'Im not dancing you asses'.

She then turns away from them to face the bar. She is wearing a short black dress with puffy sleeves with a V neck which she has borrowed from wardrobe. The dress is far more sophisticated than she would usually wear and was meant for Kim Kardashian's appearance on the Today Show. Liz objected at first but Lee from wardrobe insisted that it was the only dress Liz was sure to fill out.

Liz has noticed that her stocking are starting to slip down her legs.

'Ah NERDS'

With this she makes a quick exit and heads to the nearest bathroom. Realising that Jack's office is the nearest she makes a mad dash before all of her legs are exposed to the empty corridors of 30 Rock. Hanging onto her stockings and dignity with both hands she runs into Jack's bathroom.

'Lemon, you do realise that the bathroom door is camouflaged, you especially are not supposed to see it. It's painted as a wall for a reason!'

Liz is embarrassed at the abrupt entrance to his office and on entering she didn't realise he was sat at his desk. Deflecting the embarrassing attention she mentions

'I thought you used it as a Panic Room during Gay Pride?'

'True, you know how Jonathan gets?' Lemon I suggest you tell me what you are doing in my private bathroom?'

'It's embarrassing Jack'

'Embarrassing Lemon'.

Jack has known Liz for too long and too well to know that she is the dictionary definition of a walking embarrassment and many of those moments she has shared with Jack.

Flashback – Jack see's Liz enthusiastically enter a Halloween Party to discover she is wearing a skeleton costume made for an obese child (oh the irony) having not realised that the party invitation read 'Horny Halloween' to which everyone else is dressed like Victoria Secret Models.

Flashback – Jack is sat having dinner with Liz in an exclusive New York restaurant. Liz pulls out from her bag a plastic bib which is meant for preschool children. The food that has fallen has been caught in the trough and Liz proceeds to eat from the bib with delight.

Flashback – Various images of Liz's hairstyles pop up in his head until he stumbles along a repressed memory of the day Liz enters his office with Corn Rows, to which she explains it is a celebration of Martin Luther King day and is not a result of her getting carried away with her braider maker.

Jack can't take the flashbacks anymore and stops himself from thinking of anymore.

'Lemon'

'Fine, it's my stockings they have fallen down and I can't get them to stay up'.

'Come out here Lemon and let me assist you'.

Lemon sheepishly appears from the door to which Jack has greeted her with a smile. He leads her out of the bathroom and lifts her onto his desk to which he slowly pulls up her skirt to see the damage that has been caused.

'I see that you have attempted your own creative method Lemon'

Liz has wrapped tape round the top of her stockings in order to help them stick to the top of her thighs.

Meanwhile Jonathan has returned to switch off his computer and clear his desk for the evening. He hears Jack and Liz talking in the office and the door has been left a jar.

'This will just not do, I need to take it off'.

'Jack wait, I don't know if we should do this'

'We need to Lemon'

'Okay, if you are going to do this, then please just do it quickly'

Jonathan has peered through the gap in the door and sees Jack positioned in between Liz's legs.

Liz lets out an almighty scream and falls back on the desk with the pain of Jack tearing off the tape from her thigh.

Jonathan is startled by what he thinks he has just seen. He flutters round the office with thoughts of Jack and Liz streaming through his head.

'Jonathan you fairy, what are you flapping your wings at?'

Avery has entered and has arrived to pick up Jack so they can finally go home for the evening.

'Aaavvvveeeerrrryyyyy' Jonathan's poor attempt to signal to Jack that his girlfriend has arrived.

'Jonathan'

With this, she pushes him to one side. She enters the office to find Liz hopping up and down with her hands placed in between her thighs and her stockings at her feet. Jack has poured a scotch on the rocks whilst Liz continues to run circles round the office. He then passes the scotch to Liz in order to act as an ice bag.

'Avery, you're a woman, can you help Liz out?'

Jack informs her of Liz's wardrobe malfunction to which Avery then points out the stocking clasps on Liz's spanks.

'Blurgh'

Liz has been restored to her former glory, she exits passing Jonathon and hands him the now watered down scotch glass. Jonathan immediately throws it in the trash can.

Once Liz had left, Avery can't help but wonder why Jack didn't notice the clasps himself and that he practically gave Liz a bikini wax. She knows that Jack and Liz have a special bond and she now thinks that the time has come for some boundaries to be set for Jack.


End file.
